Round 1
by Menelaion
Summary: Just some fun with borrowed characters in a AU sometime after SW VII. Haven't written in a very, very long time. Definitely a Reylo fan. Will continue the story in Round 2...
1. Chapter 1

It felt so good to stretch out. After the noise and hustle of the day – the quiet felt luxurious. Her muscles relaxed and her mind slowed down. Rather than focusing on 101 things, she could concentrate on just one … getting the stiffness out of her neck. She raised her arms above her head, pulling her muscles the other way; she arched her back and pointed her toes. It was quiet. She was alone… wasn't she?

That nagging feeling she'd blocked all day made a sudden and unwanted appearance. Damn it, this was her time to relax, not obsess. As quickly as her muscles relaxed they made way for that ache she didn't want to acknowledge. It was a need that was as alien and new to her as this planet. Was it the water that surrounded her or was it something she'd eaten in the canteen? It started in the pit of her stomach and travelled the length of her body.

Her arms were still above her head, holding onto the bed frame but the pressure travelled outwards from her middle. She should have known. She should have never let her guard down.

The images came fast and strong. The emotions were primordial, raw and seeped with almighty need. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't make a sound, yet a moan escaped her lips. It was him. He'd found her. 'Rey' the voice was soft and reverberated through her, tugging at her.

Her eyes flew open. The room was empty. She glanced at the clock. It was only a few minutes since she'd got home… she hadn't been asleep… had she? Was she finally going mad?

She grasped at the images that had flooded her mind as they dissipated as quickly as they'd appeared. It was him. His dark hair covered his eyes but there was no mistaking his strong features. Need. The feeling of need was overpowering… but whose was it.

She remembered the first time she saw his eyes. She couldn't look away. If truth be told, she never wanted to look away from him… but she had to, for her own sanity… and now she was losing even that. Her body had betrayed her that day. Something had happened between them that she didn't understand, didn't want. It had felt so strong and right…and wrong. Her heart and mind seemed to be at war with her body. A shrink would have a field day.

Was this why she was punishing herself with endless work? Because she had wanted the man who'd imprisoned her… and got inside her head? What he'd done was more intimate than any physical act… she'd felt him inside her and now she couldn't separate their desires.

'Kylo,' the name slipped off her lips as she breathed out. She held her breath expecting another onslaught of images. Nothing happened. Her toes tingled and she lowered her arms. She lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling, trying not to think or feel for a second. She knew it was too late.

The pressure was slower to build this time. She closed her eyes and went with it. She'd deal with the consequences another day.

'Rey' it felt like his breath travelled down her neck and sent a shiver down her spine. Her body really had a life of its own. 'Where are you?' he sounded desperate, he sounded so alone. 'Ditto', she thought, as her feelings reflected his.

'I want you.' His voice was so close. She'd swear he'd read her mind again. The tingle in her toes travelled up to her centre and her muscles contracted. She wanted to feel the pressure of his hands on her treacherous body. Her breath was becoming laboured and shallow as she struggled for control. Her back arched again, seeking his touch. How could he feel so close and not be with her? She needed some relief, this was so unfair. Her hands cupped her breasts, squeezing them. She spread her legs, imagining his mouth going down on her. It felt so real.

He smelt of rain and sunshine: just another onslaught on her senses.

Was any of this real? Her body could feel his touch as his fingertips travelled up her thighs to hold her hips. His breath felt warm as he trailed kisses inside her thighs. His tongue flicked at her folds and she moaned. It felt so real. The pressure was building quickly, as her tormentor held her in place. Her arms shot back above her head, to hold onto the bed frame.

'Tell me you want me.' He pleaded, his eyes now clear and looking at her from below. It was the eyes that haunted her. 'I want you.' She whispered and leant into his touch. This wet dream wasn't real she decided as she looked into his eyes. She saw something so human, so vulnerable and she surrendered to the overwhelming need in her bones. Consequences were for the morning. Reality could wait.

His fingers suddenly felt everywhere on her skin as his lips went back to exploring her. She was close, so close to the brink. Her whole being tingled as ripples of pleasure surged through her. She felt so alive, so exhilarated. Then it all went dark.

She woke stretched across her bed, limbs sated, relaxed. She smiled slowly as the memory of her dream surfaced. 'Wow, now that's a wet dream!' she murmured to herself. Her smile grew as she turned onto her back and kicked her legs over the side of the bed, she felt wonderful as she headed for the shower. She suddenly caught sight of herself in the mirror and froze.

How does one get a hicky from a wet dream!?

On the other side of the galaxy Kylo Ren woke up, somewhat frustrated. Last night he'd finally found her and she'd surrendered to him… but it hadn't been enough. He'd tasted her and made her orgasm but he wanted more – more of her. He wanted her to touch him, kiss him… fall asleep next to him. She was the first woman he'd had such feelings for and it was the most powerful force he'd ever felt. Yes, he was love's bitch. He wasn't going to shout about it but he was so going back tonight. Round Two would be a doozy.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey did not want to go back to her room. Well, she wanted to escape the bustle of the station but nothing she'd done today had managed to dampen the feeling of expectation that stuck to her since morning.

The feeling sat in the pit of her stomach, rising to somersaults at the most inconvenient of times. General Leia had stopped at her table at lunchtime and Rey couldn't help notice the similarities between her and her son. It was the eyes. It was always the eyes. They seemed to see into her soul.

'Rey, how are you?' the chit chat seemed banal but the eyes spoke volumes.

'I'm ok, General.' Another lie wouldn't hurt.

Leia looked like she wanted to say something but changed her mind in the last minute. 'Very well,' she said, 'you know where I am if you need to talk.'

Rey watched her walk away. Her stomach did somersaults. There was no way she could tell the woman about last night. She had tried desperately not to think or analyse what had happened. If it wasn't for the mark on her skin, she would have haply thought it all a dream… an extremely exciting and satisfying dream… centred round the one person who'd literally been inside her head. 'And other places…' she sighed to herself.

The end of her shift came round quickly. She didn't feel tired… she told herself. She walked to her room slowly and opened the door; half expecting to find a visitor sprawled on her bed. There was no one there. All was quiet. Was she secretly disappointed? Hell yes. She wanted answers but truth be told… she wanted more of him too.

Kylo rushed back to his quarters. It had been a tough day and all he wanted was to lock the doors and seek out his girl. His Girl – he'd have her squirming and begging for release in no time at all. Her lips, he couldn't stop thinking about her lips, her scent, the feel of her skin… he now stood under the shower and felt himself go hard at the memory of last night… he'd been struggling to suppress his feelings all day.

He sat down in the nearest armchair with a towel round his waist. Water still dripped from his long dark hair but he couldn't wait any longer. He had to find her now. He closed his eyes and tried not to smirk as he realised he was using the Force to make a booty call…

Rey stepped out of her shower. She felt confused. Her body still ached from last night but she also felt the tension rise in her again. She'd never had a crush growing up but the feeling currently filling her was akin to anticipation… of something awesome, like a new star ship… only better.

She walked back into her room and her jaw dropped. An armchair she'd never seen before was blocking the exit… with a very wet and naked Kylo sitting in it. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages. Rey felt her throat go dry as she took in the mountain of a man. Her gaze lingered on his chest, so broad and strong. Her eyes must have been the size of saucers and in a moment of madness she let go of the towel she'd wrapped around herself. That made him move. Fast.

He found her lips first as his arms replaced the towel, engulfing her in warmth. His lips did not stop moving and caressing hers. His hunger for her was so powerful, Rey tried to take a step back, only to find she was already pushed against the wall. His tongue danced in and out of her mouth, challenging and coaxing. She could hardly breathe but she didn't want him to stop. She wanted him it seems as much as he wanted her.

His hands found her breasts. His thumb played with her nipple, now as hard as a pebble. He broke off his kiss to suckle her other breast and his free hand swiftly lifted her onto his thighs so his cock could tease her clit. She moaned at the power of all the sensations as they mixed and battled for supremacy. He moaned as it took all his control not to thrust into her at that precise moment. She took the control away, as she suddenly lowered herself onto him. He roared as stars exploded before him.

'You'll pay for that,' he growled into her ear.

'Promise…?' She whispered back into his.


	3. Chapter 3

He kissed her again. He was smiling. He had brooding down to a tee; it came with the job description. Yet, now, as they shared a bed and she was engulfed in his arms, he felt happy. Happy enough to smile… she was his now, all of her.

'You're not a dream.' Rey said, giving his arm an extra squeeze, as if to reassure herself he was solid and really there.

'No,' he simply replied.

'The armchair's gone.'

'Do you want it back?' he smiled at her and she caught her breath. He suddenly looked so different, positively handsome.

'No,' she squeaked in a high-pitched tone that brought a concerned frown to his face. 'I'm fine…' she quickly added in a more normal voice.

'That you are.' Kylo looked her up and down as the smile came back and his lips descended again, seeking her out. 'That you are…' he repeated and each word was punctuated by a kiss.

Rey still thought it might be a dream, despite Kylo feeling so solid and warm, wrapped around her. She felt happy. She wasn't used to feeling happy or complete. Yet, here she was… feeling all safe and whole.

Wait, what was he doing with his lips… Rey moaned as his hands started another exploration. The man was insatiable. He was evil, right?

….

The morning came too soon.

'I've got to go now.' Kylo whispered into her ear, trying not to nibble on it as she stirred. She'd fallen asleep cuddled into him and he'd lain there, holding her, memorising every detail. Now he really had to go. 'I'll come back tonight.' He kissed her on the lips and disappeared.

Rey was suddenly cold. She'd heard Kylo's words through her waking mind and opened her eyes in time to see him disappear. She smiled. She was alone again but knew he would be true to his words. He would be back. He wanted her, all of her. He might be on the wrong side but he felt right. No one could be truly evil with that smile… with all that warmth and gentleness. What was she going to do? Was she officially sleeping with the enemy now?

Shower, uniform, off to work… that was the routine. Grab breakfast on the way. Say hello to people as you pass them. Could any of them see the changes inside her? At least Kylo had a mask to hide behind… Rey smiled as she thought about him now. He wasn't so scary… right? His smiling face seemed emblazoned on her mind. The rest was too X-rated for work-hours.

Rey had one thing she needed to check before her shift started and it sadly involved the only other Force-user she knew of… her lover's mother. This conversation could get embarrassing if she wasn't careful.

'General,' Rey addressed Leia, 'can we speak in private?'

'Of course,' Leia indicated a quieter spot in the command centre, 'will this be ok?'

She looked at the young woman kindly, as if she knew just how much turmoil had gone on in her life. Guess hers wasn't such an isolated story…

'Yes…' Rey wasn't sure where to start, so decided to lead with the question that went to the heart of her concerns. 'Do you know anything about Force bonds?'

'A little, they can be very powerful.' Leia answered, 'What would you like to know about them?'

'How do they work? Why do they work? Can you stop them? Can you control them?' Rey blurted out in quick succession.

'Is that all?' Leia smiled at the outburst. She liked Rey… she was just the type of girl Ben would have liked. 'The Force connects all life in the universe, you know that. You can't stop it, you can learn to control it though and the bond is an extension, a representation… it's a connection that can be extremely potent.'

'How are bonds made?' That was the crux of the matter for Rey.

'I don't know.' Leia sighed, 'they were normally between Jedi strong in the Force. The connection could make them better… or worse. I briefly experienced it with my brother…' Rey's head shot up in shock '…when he was in trouble!' The General finished her sentence.

'Oh…' Rey tried to cover her relief but then felt her face go red as she recalled how she'd been using the bond… not exactly an emergency. Training… maybe… but the gym on the base could provide an equally good cardio work out.

'Thank you, General.' Rey tried looking Leia in the face but only managed a quick glance, before backing out of the command centre. It was time to get away and come up with a plan for the evening.

'No problem.' Leia replied. There was clearly something going on with that girl and her intuition was to support her as best she could… even if that meant giving her all the space she needed to make decisions for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey was going on the offensive. How hard could it be to find one soul floating around in the Force?

She found a quiet spot, closed her eyes and imagined a river, flowing from her fingertips. The water was making its way home… fast.

Rey opened her eyes and saw Kylo Ren, dressed in his signature black, walking in a corridor, away from her. There was no mistaking his stature and gait. It was definitely him. He stopped suddenly and began to turn back. She panicked and imagined herself leaving. Instantly she was back in a corner of the hanger at work, looking at a toolbox she needed.

'Well, that was easier than I thought it would be.' She muttered to herself. She picked up the toolbox and started on her 'to do' list.

…

Kylo had the distinct feeling of being watched all day. He couldn't put his finger on it and it was bugging him. There were moments he thought he could smell 'Her' but they were so fleeting; he put it down to wishful thinking.

He'd been tempted to disappear into his quarters and go check on His Girl but things kept popping up… boring things… somehow requiring his attention.

'What?' He barked at the next Squad Leader who approached him. Sometimes it was fun to watch them squirm.

…

Rey felt quite giddy. She'd been jumping around the universe all day. OK, so she'd been appearing close to Kylo every time, so technically it was just one spot… Still, it was a heady feeling and a plan formed in her head.

She now knew how to find him and she had questions… a lot of questions. Some she wasn't prepared to ask just yet. But 'why are we connected?' was the first and she probably should have asked sooner. In her defence she'd been pretty distracted. He was very distracting.

Back in her quarters Rey looked in the mirror, searching her reflection for confirmation that her plan made some sense. She smiled to herself, closed her eyes and focused on the one person she wanted to see – Kylo. Maybe finally he was back in his quarters too.

Rey let out a satisfied 'Yes!' as she found herself in a small room, next to a slightly familiar looking armchair. But where was Kylo? He was normally no more than a few feet away from her each time she'd tried this before. Then she heard it… bathroom. He was in the bathroom!

She plumped herself quickly into the armchair. OK, so it wasn't exactly payback… at least she still had her clothes on. Involuntarily she licked her lips as she imagined him coming out of the shower naked. There might have been a bit of drool.

'Rey!' She heard her name escape his lips as he appeared in the doorway, wearing a towel. She smirked as he froze to the spot. She wanted to laugh at the shocked look on his face but that would have been unkind. She was a kind, giving-type of person… yeah, right.

Payback… questions, answers… what was it that she was here for? It was all becoming a bit fuzzy as she stared at him, still covered in droplets of water. There was one that was slowly making its way from his shoulder blade, down his chest to his six-pack, finally reaching the towel, which she just realised was black, of course.

The towel seemed to rapidly grow as her gaze lingered there. Rey's eyes flew back to Kylo's face. She blushed and suddenly felt really hot, unable to breath. This might have been the wrong plan, she thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo's thoughts were raging… pretty much matching something lower down his body. It was incredible what her presence did to him. Things started to slot into place…

'You were stalking me today.' His voice was low, nearly husky.

'No!' Rey exclaimed, '…maybe' she added as he raised his eyebrow. 'I was just practising.' She continued in way of explanation, trying to just look at his face. Her eyes darted down his perfectly sculpted body in spite of her best efforts and her blush deepened. Her plan had taken a turn… a pretty big turn.

'Like what you see?' it was Kylo's turn to smirk. Suddenly he had a lightbulb-of-an-idea and his smirk turned into a wicked grin. His towel hit the ground.

'Boing…' Rey shook her head and quickly covered her mouth before any other sound could escape her lips. He was erect. Perfectly erect.

'Cat got your tongue?' Kylo asked as he began to move towards her. One more step and he'd be on top of her… Rey jumped out of her seat and raised her arms. She wasn't sure what she'd hoped to achieve but found that her palms were now splayed over his chest. She'd stopped him moving… right, now to deal with the current that fizzed at her fingertips. Heat emanated from both of them.

It seemed that Kylo had reached a tipping point the second her hands touched him. His hand reached behind her neck and scooped her towards him. His lips covered hers in a powerful meld. She was warm and sweet and her tongue matched him stroke for stroke.

'Glad you've still got your tongue.' He whispered, as he raised his head to look at her again. She was beautiful to him – radiant. 'You couldn't wait for me?' He sounded so cocky, so sure of himself.

Rey suddenly remembered his last words to her that morning and realised what her appearance here must look like to him. 'No!' she nearly shouted, '…no, I mean, I have questions…' she gulped. It didn't look like he believed her for one second. She dropped her hands off his chest and tried to take a step back… and hit the wall. How did that always happen?! Kiss Kylo – have back against the wall…

'Kylo, I need answers.' She sounded breathless.

'I will do my best.' He replied as he started to undo her top. Rey looked at him confused, '…do my best?' she repeated. 'Glad we're on the same page.' Kylo lifted her up and her legs seemed to wind round him all on their own. 'Oh…' she moaned, his fingers had finally reached bare skin. She felt on fire.

'You're beautiful.' He said and his mouth came down to suckle her breast. She arched her back, grinding into his hips at the same time. His Girl had too many clothes on, he decided. He swung her round to his bed and stripped her bottoms off in one swift movement.

'What would you like to know?' He asked as he came to lie on top of her, nibbling at her lips, teasing her with other parts of his body.

'Why are we connected?' Rey was genuinely breathless now. The need for him was so strong she was surprised she remembered anything.

Kylo answered by thrusting into her. It wasn't subtle. It was effective. She moaned loudly as he filled her. Yep, they were definitely connected.


	6. Chapter 6

'Black satin' Rey murmured to herself, a smile touching her lips. Well, she knew he liked black, a lot. Kylo stirred beneath her but didn't wake. He'd been a busy boy proving their connection. She wasn't sure why she wasn't asleep as she stroked an errant lock of hair from his forehead. He looked so peaceful. She let her eyes wander down the length of his body; it glistened in the dimmed lights, accentuating the rise and fall of his muscles. She wanted to touch him again but a precious little snore escaped his lips. She bit her lips to stifle a laugh. 'Priceless…' she sighed.

Her already confused feelings were taking a temporary holiday from thinking and analysing as she allowed herself to enjoy the moment. Someone loved her, wanted her and thought she was beautiful. So what if he wanted to be the next Darth Vader. That thought acted like a bucket of cold water… what was she doing?

It would be pretty accurate to say her plan did not go how she'd intended. She'd underestimated him and herself… and the bond. Wouldn't it be nice to blame everything on the bond?

'I'm sorry General, the bond made me do it...?' No, she didn't think that excuse would work. Did she believe it herself though? Was it the bond that made them so… unable to keep their hands off each other… so willing to suspend reason… so willing to follow their desires?

She had so many questions. Did Kylo have the answers? How much older could he be? Not that age mattered so much, compared to experience… in some things at least…

Rey suddenly felt an almighty pull from the Force. It wanted her to leave, now.

'Kylo! I've got to go!' She touched his shoulder, her voice tinged with alarm at the unfamiliar feeling pulling at her. He didn't hear her… just how tired was he!? She quickly lowered her lips to his ear, 'You snore,' she said biting his earlobe. That got her an instant reaction. His hands shot up to grab her and he rolled on top of her. 'I've got to go!' She repeated and disappeared just as he realised it was His Girl beneath him.

'I don't snore!' He muttered to himself, face down on his black satin sheets… that smelled of Rey.

…..

Rey heard a knocking on her door. It sounded rather persistent. Was that why she was back?

'Just a second; who is it?' she called out, wondering what exactly she could do about her slightly dishevelled appearance in the two seconds it took to reach the door.

'Rey, it's me' she heard Finn's voice, 'You ok? You missed supper?'

Rey cracked the door open and smiled at her mother-hen friend. 'Yes, sorry, I just wanted to lie down for a while.' Now that actually sounded believable… well, it was at least partially true.

Finn took in her appearance; was she glowing? He stretched out a hand to her, holding what suspiciously looked like a doggy bag. 'I brought you food.' He confirmed. 'Rosie made me do it,' he added with a smile of his own.

'Thank you.' Rey took the food from him. She could eat.

Finn hovered in the doorway. Something was up with Rey, he could feel it. She wasn't about to share… he could feel that too.

'Did you want to come in?' Rey asked as she noticed her friend dithering.

'No, Rosie is waiting for me,' he replied, 'you could come join us, if you wanted?'

'Maybe tomorrow… I'm actually hungry.' Rey smiled in gratitude, lifting the package in her hand.

'OK, see yeah.' Finn backed away, looking suspiciously like he didn't quite believe her.

Rey closed the door. 'Who was that?' Kylo grinned as she visible jumped at his words.

'Don't do that!' Rey swatted his arm. At least he'd put on some trousers. 'What are you doing here?'

'I promised I'd come see you.' He emphasised the 'I'd' and looked at her like they had unfinished business. 'Who was that?' He repeated his original question.

'Jealous much…' she said under her breath. They'd been parted for less than 5 minutes and she thought their tryst had been concluded… for the time being.

'He's a friend…' Kylo scowled. 'A good friend, whose girlfriend made him bring me food.' She added more kindly.

'He likes you.'

'Yes, friends generally like each other… that's why they're friends.' She adopted her best non-patronising voice… if you were talking to a 5-year-old.

Kylo looked at her, his eyes gleaming, 'I'm not a child, Rey.'

'I hope not!' She broke his gaze and set the bag of food on a table. She honestly wasn't trying to antagonise him. Would a compliment help his ego? 'You look sexy when you brood.' She said the first thing that came to her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Sometimes she really should think before speaking. Kylo froze in his tracks the minute she uttered her compliment. Was that a twinkle in his eye?

'Thank you Rey,' his tone was definitely calmer, 'I'm glad you approve.'

'Are you flexing your muscles at me?!' Rey asked in disbelief, staring at his chest.

'Yes.' His smile would have bordered on arrogant, if it wasn't for the growing light in his eyes. He reached out his finger to caress the corner of her lips. Was he clearing away drool?!

Rey thought she should probably back away from his touch but her body decided to lean into it instead. Bad body, bad bond, bad boy… in her bedroom, again.

'I want you Rey. I can't stop thinking about you. Every minute of every friggin' day…' Kylo's finger was now caressing her lips. They felt so soft and luscious. The bond was so strong between them he could feel a flutter of butterflies growing in his stomach… wait, wasn't that Rey's stomach… her butterflies… just because they touched.

Rey's hand went up to his face. She traced the line on his cheek. She'd given him a permanent reminder… but it seems he didn't need it.

'Do you know why we're connected?' She was careful to stress the 'why'. It wasn't lost on Kylo, who enjoyed a mini flashback.

'No, not on a conscious level,' his voice was low. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the inside of her wrist. 'I can feel you. Can you feel me?'

Rey replied by lifting her mouth to him. 'Yes…' she breathed into him, sealing their lips with a kiss. Passion, want, need… love? Was that where the bond was leading them? Connect them so closely that they can't bear to be apart?

She broke the kiss. The realisation that it might be too late, that they might already be in love… she searched his eyes for an answer. 'Yes…' he breathed back into her lips.

…..

They lay cuddling on the bed, happy and satisfied, and neither asleep… for a change.

'How's my mother?' Kylo asked out of the blue.

Rey didn't answer immediately. She thought about the last few times she'd seen the General. She'd been focused on her own problems and now she tried to recall how Leia had seemed. 'She's strong, considerate and approachable.' Kylo snorted… not in a happy way. Guess there were a few unresolved issues going on.

'OK, so I think she's heartbroken and good at hiding it. Is that what you want to hear?!' Rey barked at him. What she wouldn't give to have one clear memory of her mother, let alone know that she cared for her.

'No, Rey,' he sat up straighter, 'You're not the only one who was abandoned, just because they left you on a different planet doesn't… doesn't…' He somehow couldn't finish the sentence. Rey put her arms around him… she'd felt his emotions. She'd had them all her life. That desperate need to know why you weren't enough, why you were set aside by the people who were supposed to protect you from darkness, from everything bad… at least for a little while…

'She loves you.' She whispered to him. She couldn't quite bring herself to say what she really felt. 'I can't imagine ever leaving my child… if I ever have one.' She suddenly sat up straighter on the bed, 'we… we… can't, I mean… we haven't…' she stuttered as she'd suddenly remembered her biology lessons on human reproduction.

'I guess we'll find out in a few months.' Kylo said with a suspiciously straight face.

'Seriously, you don't know?' Rey poked his side. 'Are you ready for little Kylo's running around the galaxy?!'

'I'm sure they'd be little Rey's…of sunshine,' he countered without missing a beat.

'Now you're developing a sense of humour?!' Rey shook her head. She smiled at him. He smiled back.


	8. Chapter 8

'Rey, unless they're little Force-babies, I think we're safe for the moment,' Kylo spoke. There was wistfulness to his tone that she had never heard before. 'I'm not really here,' he continued and to prove the point, shimmered out for a second. Rey stared at him, stunned more by his tone and the idea of a 'Force-baby' than the obvious biology lesson.

'What's a Force-baby?!' she spluttered out. Kylo's response was to laugh. It was a happy, full-on, belly-shaking laugh… no doubt at her expense. It was her first glimpse of Ben Solo.

He touched her face, weaving his fingers into her hair and lifting her head to meet his lips. Rather than answer her question he nibbled her ear and neck. Rey was ready to forget not just her query but her own name as his fingers started to explore the rest of her body. 'Ben…' she sighed and his movements suddenly froze. She looked at him dazed, eyes drooping so close to ecstasy… 'Don't stop,' she pleaded.

'Say my name.' He demanded.

'Ben…' She repeated, moving her body against him.

'Say my name.' He repeated, his tone growing volatile.

'Ben?' Rey froze in her own movements and looked at him. It took her a bit longer than a second to realise what she'd just done. 'Oh…' her world stood still. 'I'm…' she started and stopped. She didn't know what to say. There was only one man in front of her but he definitely had two names. She loved them both.

A feeling of panic filled her. Was he angry? Was he going to disappear? Would she be left alone, raising force-babies? She still didn't know what force-babies were… she sighed, 'I'm sorry Kylo. I saw a glimpse of your old-self and it was mesmerising…'

'I'm not angry Rey,' Kylo soothed the wave of panic as her emotions pierced through the shock that had engulfed him at the sound of his name. Guess he wasn't the only one struggling to control his moods. He was drawn to Rey and it seemed the feeling was mutual… on more than a physical level.

'You don't need to apologise.' He continued, kissing her softly. There was quite a bit of Ben left in him… and she'd been the first person to bring it out of him… in a very long time. He tilted her head so he could see her eyes. He saw questions but no fear. She was fearless, His Girl. He put the cap back on the bottle that housed his emotions.

'Force-babies are a myth.' He returned to their original subject and smiled. Rey seemed relieved… he couldn't tell whether it was because of what he'd said or the change in atmosphere… or because his fingers had returned to where they'd been exploring just a few seconds ago.

Rey moaned for him. It was involuntary and she was hardly aware she was doing it. Kylo savoured every note. He doubled his efforts, drawing her closer to release. Her breathing was rapid and her heartbeat rang in her ears. She was riding his fingers while his thumb teased her clit.

'I want you.' She demanded, 'I want you inside me.' It seemed he was moving too slow as she hissed, 'Now!' for good measure.

He took it slow. She was so wet and ready it would have been easy to climax without much effort. But where was the fun in that? She lay before him with her legs on his shoulders and he slid in and out of her ever so slowly. His fingers played with her erect nipples as her arms grasped the edge of the bed so she could get more friction, more speed.

Kylo looked at the play of emotions on her face. It was beautiful to watch. He moved his fingers back to her clit and gave her the release she'd been seeking. Her moan of relief was music to his ears. He dipped his head into her and tasted her. She didn't have time to recover, before another wave of pleasure hit her.

Her body felt like jelly. Her muscles seemed non-existent as she floated in a haze. Her man was multi-talented… and very selfless. She felt herself being lifted. What was Kylo doing? She found herself bent over as he entered her from behind. He had to hold her hips as she nearly buckled at the feeling. She was suddenly very awake and aware of the amazing sensations spreading across her body. His rhythm was intoxicating.

Kylo moved his hands to cups her breasts; they fit perfectly into his palms. He was close to his own release but he wanted her to come again. She deserved to be worshiped and adored and loved. He couldn't hold on much longer. His thrusts became deeper and faster, until finally he felt her muscles tighten around him. He knew she'd come, so he let go. Would his black satin sheets need a wash when he got back? He wasn't really worried. He stopped thinking for a while…


	9. Chapter 9

Rey glanced over at the table. The bag of food Finn had brought earlier beckoned to her as the faint smell of dinner wafted magically over… was it a stew? Or soup? Or was it her imagination? She felt hungry and her stomach growled.

'Hungry?' Kylo asked with a smile hiding on his lips.

'Aren't you?' She responded with her own question.

'I already ate.' He no longer hid his grin as he looked her up and down.

'You…' Rey started a sentence then realised what he meant, '… are a menace.' She finished as a slight blush lit her cheeks.

'You've got to keep your strength up Rey.' Kylo continued looking at her. She could see his hunger rise and it wasn't for food.

'Yes, yes I do!' she backed away from him slightly, heading towards the table.

'I think that might be the first time you've agreed with me.' He teased.

Rey smiled at that. There was so much of Ben left in Kylo. It was the playful, happy young man that was in her quarters now… teasing her. She liked how natural it felt, how easy it was… at least for the moment.

She opened the food bag and examined the contents: soup, bread and fruit salad. She opted to start with desert. Hopefully the natural sugars would give her a boost. She used her fingers to lift piece after piece to her lips. She looked up at Kylo and saw him frozen to the spot; his eyes were focused on her face.

'What's wrong?' She asked as she licked her sticky fingers. He shook his head as if saying 'no' but his eyes were now focused on her fingers. 'Oh…' she sighed as the penny dropped. This was going to be fun.

Rey picked up the largest strawberry and bit into it. Juice went down her chin and she made a show of wiping the trail and slowly licking her fingers. He wanted to watch… she'd give him something to watch…

Kylo was enjoying the show. She was magnificent and she was his. He thought his appetite had been sated but he was wrong. It seemed all she had to do was eat a damn salad and he was ready to go again.

'Would you like one?' Rey held out a strawberry.

Kylo nodded but didn't move. She came closer to him with her hand outstretched. He still didn't move. She came even closer, their eyes not breaking contact. She lifted her hand to his lips and he took a bite, his teeth brushing her fingertips. As she withdrew her hand he grasped her arm and kept it in place. 'More.' His voice was strained.

'I'll get you more.' Rey started to turn back but he kept her in place.

'No, Rey,' he continued as her heart rate shot up, 'more of you.'


	10. Chapter 10

Rey was late. Her shift was starting in 5 minutes and she was still in her quarters, frantically getting ready. It was all Kylo's fault. Definitely all his fault… it's not like she couldn't keep her hands -off him… ok, maybe a little. She laughed as she found one of her missing shoes under the cushions. Together they worked so well… creative, adventurous… and happy.

Her ideas about 'self' had shifted over the last week. Her ideas about what was possible and likely had also taken a slight bashing. The little issue of him being part of the First Order was conveniently left outside her quarters… for the time-being.

'I think you'll need this one too…' Kylo shimmered back in and picked up her other missing shoe, it was by the window. He'd been gone for less than 10 minutes but was already dressed in black, his hair looking suspiciously like he'd just got out the shower.

Rey took the shoe from him, murmuring her thanks and trying not to touch his fingers. Things always exploded when they touched. She was late, she didn't like being late.

He looked at her like a lost puppy and her heart squeezed. She missed him too. The more time they spent together, the harder it was to be apart. Neither was brave enough to address the little issue of being on opposing sides.

Kylo caught her hand and pulled her into a bear hug, inhaling her scent in the process. 'Please be safe out there Rey.' He whispered into her ear and disappeared again.

'You too...' She sighed into the empty space.

Kylo put his mask on. He'd never been more grateful for the damned thing than in the past week. It hid so many secrets. Mostly the smiles that lingered on his lips as he remembered little things that Rey said or did during the nights they spent together. It wouldn't do to be caught grinning like an idiot at the memory of her touch.

The walk through the station didn't take long and he logged onto his console. He was close to finding the planet she was on. He hadn't told her he was even looking. But he needed her. He needed to really hold her. 'Got it!' He exclaimed as the last set of calculations came through. A few heads turned towards him. Thankfully he remembered to lock his console before he stormed off towards the hanger bay. It was good to be in charge. No need to explain yourself to anyone.

Kylo landed in a wooded area not too far from the Rebel base. He'd actually come up with half a plan on the flight… he ditched his signature black outfit and put on the earthy colours Rey seemed to prefer wearing herself. It felt strange. He tucked his lightsaber into his belt and pulled a cloak across the front so it was hidden but still easily accessible. He hoped he wouldn't need it… he was just visiting His Girl after all… and that was pretty much the second part of his plan… walking into the base, to see Rey.

Rey had been restless all day. She knew something was up with Kylo. They had a very intense link and it was hard to hide anything… especially when it involved emotions. She'd resisted checking up on him but now all she wanted was to get back to her quarters. That was their safe spot, their sanctuary.

'Rey!' She heard her name from the far end of the corridor. One of the rebel guards was waving at her to approach. 'Yeah?' She shouted back, not really wanting to move in the opposite direction. 'You've got a visitor!' He grinned at her, 'Come and get him.'

'Who is it?' Her tone was impatient. It was bound to be a mistake. All the people she knew were already on the base.

The guards' grin grew even wider; he clearly enjoyed his job, as a tall, smiling figure stepped into view. Rey froze to the spot.

'It's your boyfriend!' the guard announced helpfully, looking expectantly from one to the other.

'Hello Rey,' Kylo took two steps to get to her side. He lowered his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. This wasn't going to be a spectator event. He turned to the guard, 'Return to your post. Forget you saw me.' He ordered.

Only when the guard was gone did Kylo turn back to Rey. She just stared at him. Was he really there? She raised her finger and poked him. 'I'm really here Rey,' he continued to smile at her. 'Now can we go to your quarters before my mother appears?'

She took his hand and led him to her room. Their fingers intertwined in a powerful hold.


	11. Chapter 11

Rey couldn't believe he was actually in her quarters. Her mind was going at light-speed with the amount of questions she wanted to ask, so obviously she started with the most important one, 'Kylo, what are you wearing!?' She looked him up and down. The brightest smile started at her lips and travelled to her eyes. She was soaking in the aura that emanated from him… it was all focused on her. He'd come here for her.

'Don't you like it?' he responded, draping his cloak over a chair and taking his shoes off. He was making himself at home. He closed the space between them, 'I've had a long journey. Mind if I use your shower?' Rey just shook her head. 'Come with me.' He said and it was neither a request or command… it was a statement of pure need.

Time seemed to slow down around them. He led her into the bathroom and started to undress. She stood there mesmerised as he unbuttoned his shirt and trousers. Rey had to remind herself to breath. How many times had she seen him like this? Why did it feel so different?

She wanted to poke him again but as she raised her hand, he caught it and pulled her into him. 'Your clothes will get very wet if you don't take them off.' He smiled and started to undress her. Each move was deliberate and measured as he gently took her clothes off. Soon she was as naked as him.

Kylo switched on the water and adjusted the temperature. He stepped under the spray and held out his hand again, silently inviting her to join him. Rey didn't hesitate. She knew she wanted him, her heart-rate was through the roof and skin tingled in anticipation. He pulled her under the water, letting his hands travel the length of her body. It felt incredible. The slow, unhurried way his fingers explored her made her knees buckle.

His lips touched hers in a feather-like kiss. 'I love you Rey.' He stated, not needing a response. It was a declaration, a statement of fact, an acknowledgement of the obvious truth. Why else would he have sought her out, travelled across the galaxy and snuck into her bedroom?

Rey kissed him. She closed her eyes and poured all her emotions into that one action. She'd heard somewhere that if you breathed into your lovers' mouth, you shared your soul. She wanted to share everything with Kylo at this point. The universe seemed no bigger than her bathroom, as her whole world was in it, in the man holding her in his arms.

Kylo guided her onto him. Her legs wound around him and she couldn't help moan as he entered her. The mixture of heat and water and his words was intoxicating. His thrusts were powerful, worshipful. He found her lips again and returned her kiss with his own. Their rhythm grew as they approached their climax. 'I love you Kylo.' Rey whispered as their bodies found release.


End file.
